~Si me amaras...~
by Isis DeSouza
Summary: Espero sea de su agrado... [Tai*Sora]


~...Si me amaras...~ 

isis_kero88@hotmail.com

_-Me asustas cuando miras así..._

_-No sé ver de otra forma, lo siento..._

_-No tienes porque sentirlo, amor_

_-Te asusto_

_-No, es solo que eres demasiado hermosa para fruncir el ceño de esa manera, y  por nada_

_-Si, por nada..._

La tarde junto a ella parece irse corriendo. Por qué no detener el tiempo? Aprovecharlo...abrazarla, besarla. Hablarle en un hilo de voz y explicarle lo que siente por ella.

Declararle su amor, aunque ya lo sepa. Bajarle la luna, el sol y las estrellas. Darle amor, amor y amor...

Pero ella, mártir. Ni frente al hermoso atardecer, ni frente a aquel chico de hermosos ojos cafés que tan fijamente la veían pidiendo una sonrisa. No..ninguna sonrisa salió de ella esa tarde, ni esa noche.

No, el chico no lo entendía, pero tampoco lo pregunto. Quería saberlo, pero sabía que si ella quisiera, podría decirle.

Respetaba su silencio. Pero quería platicar con ella.

...Tomar su mano...abrazarla...besarla...

_-Te quiero, sabes?...mucho_

_-Sí?_

_-Por qué no..._

_-No que?_

_-No lo sé...Por qué estas así?_

No, no pensaba preguntarlo. Pero si algo podía hacer por ella. Quería hacerlo, fuera lo que fuera.

Y aun en esa muestra de preocupación, la chica, mártir, siguió con el seño fruncido... 

Es que es tan difícil sacarle una sonrisa? Es que es tan egoísta como para no darse cuenta de el amor de el chico hacia ella?

_-Por nada..._

_-No se está así por nada..._

_-Quién sabe?.._

_-Yo..._

_-Tú sabes todo_

No sabiendo si era sarcasmo o no el chico de hermosos ojos cafés no hizo nada. Siguió pasando la tarde junto con esa, su chica.

A veces le parecía que sus hermosos ojos  cafés, los hermosos ojos cafés de ella, tan lindos, tan delicados, no podrían estar más furiosos y enojados. Pero no...cada minuto y los veía más enojados. Y él sin saber que hacer...

Tomo su mano con suavidad la acaricio. Beso su mejilla y la abrazo fuertemente.

Esperaba una respuesta, su usual "te adoro" o algo similar. Pero nada. Ni respuesta, ni nada. Se quedó frío. Se congelo, pero no la soltó.

Una vaga idea pasaba por su mente.

Y si estaba enojada por culpa de él? Si él era el culpable de tanta ira?

_-Amor, linda...estas así, por mi culpa?..._

No hubo respuesta. Ni suspiro desesperado. Ni 'sí', ni 'no' ni un 'no sé' que declarara la respuesta. Nada...ni un movimiento.

_-Amor?...estas enojada por mi culpa?_

Nada.

Ya. Ya sabía que pasaba. Seguramente estaba sentida...si, con sus papás o con sus amigas...

La abrazo más fuerte y un crujido sonó. Quedó sorprendido. Y apenado pregunto

_-Te hice daño?_

_-Si..._

Pensaba que no iba a conseguir una respuesta nunca, y aunque esa no fuese la respuesta que quería. Hubo respuesta. 

La soltó, sin beso. Dejo su mano...como si nada.

_-Lo siento..._

_-Ni siquiera sabes de que te disculpas_

_-De que te hice daño..._

_-Haciendo qué?_

_-Te abrace demasiado fuerte..._

Otra vez silencio. Nada ni nadie acababa con el silencio.

No había nada que decir. Nada que preguntar...nada que aclarar.

O bueno, de hecho sí...demasiadas cosas

_-Amor?_

_-Dónde?_

_-Te hablo a ti, Sora. Qué tienes?_

_-Nada-Frunció el ceño aún más.- Deberías saberlo_

_-Cómo quieres que lo sepa si callas? Si no quieres decirme..._

_-Me hiciste daño..._

_-Haciendo qué?_

_-Haciendo?...no, no hiciste nada_

_-Entonces?_

_-Olvidaste algo..._

Cada vez se hace más difícil entenderla y soportarla. Está cansado...no, no, calma ante todo.

Volvió a tomar su mano. La beso y con una pequeña sonrisa aclaro

_-Te amo..._

_-No lo creo_

Dios...no puede ser tanta...tanta...tanta seriedad, tanta idiotez. Qué hace falta? 

Quiere el sol? Le bajará el sol...

Quiere amor? Le dará amor...

Egoísta...Egoísta. 

Está encerrada en sus problemas. No ve nada más que problemas, sus problemas. No le importan los de él.

Y la tarde ha pasado de ser algo agradable a algo detestable. Quiere que sea hora de partir de decir "Hasta mañana. Mañana hablamos" un beso y dedicarse a él. Dedicarse a él pensando en ella y deseando besarla, abrazarla y hablarle en un hilo de voz...

_-Qué hice?_

_-Ya te dije..._

_-Repítelo..._

_-No_

_-Te amo_

_-No_

_-No que?_

_-No puedes amarme porque...._

_-Por qué?_

_-Si me amaras, Tai, recordarías que hoy es nuestro aniversario...._

                  -Isis DeSouza-


End file.
